


Love & Marriage

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they watch John and Rodney get married, Jack and Daniel exchange historical facts about wedding rings and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Marriage

Apropos of nothing, Daniel leaned over to whisper softly in Jack’s ear, “Around 3000 BC, the Ancient Egyptians originated the phrase ‘without beginning, without end’ to describe a wedding ring.”

Well, perhaps not apropos of nothing. They were attending a wedding after all; it was probably only natural that Daniel would be thinking of weddings and Egypt. Although why watching Dr. Rodney McKay bind himself eternally to Lt. Colonel John Sheppard on a beach in California would remind Daniel of Abydos and Sha’re was anyone’s guess.

Jack half turned toward the younger man to offer comfort or whatever it appeared Daniel needed. But his thoughts died half formed on his lips when he felt something cool and smooth slide over the fourth finger of his left hand. His eyes latched onto the simple gold band; the ring felt heavy and strange after so many years of emptiness.

He did turn then and met blue eyes filled with love, hope, and a touch of nervousness. Jack leaned in to whisper his own bit of trivia, “The trend of men wearing rings began during World War II, to remind soldiers of the people they’d left behind.” Retrieving a small black box from inside his pocket, Jack slipped a reminder on Daniel’s finger, a simple silver band ‘without beginning, without end.’


End file.
